Vigilante
Vigilante is an assassin-like Draco-Titan whose previous Seeker was considered evil. Therefore Vigilante could only bond with a Seeker with a strong dark side, and that is why, after the only known amulet came into the possession of the Huntik Foundation, Vigilante bonded with Den Fears. History Metz believed that Vigilante was originally used by a very evil Seeker and thus would easily bond to a Seeker with a strong dark side. Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill were tasked to deliver Vigilante's Amulet to Huntik Foundation Dutch HQ. However they were intercepted by the Blood Spiral and Lok ended up dropping the Amulet during a battle on the Erasmus Bridge. Den Fears then fought Harrison Fears for the Amulet, and the Titan sensed and ended up bonding with Den to become his first and primary Titan. Vigilante then fought against Harlekin, but with Den choked and beaten by Harrison and unable to concentrate, Vigilante was sent back to his Amulet. Den used Vigilante during the Huntik team's attempt to rescue Focauld Casterwill from Kiel and Marduk in the Cloisters. He was, however, defeated by Marduk's Cerberus. In Hamelin, Den invoked Vigilante to help Sophie Casterwill against two Suits. Charged up with a power boost from Cherit, Vigilante fought and defeated Shadow Agent. Den attempted to invoke Vigilante against Wilder in the Professor's castle but Wilder kicked the Amulet out of his hand. At the Blood Spiral Base, after faltering during his final battle with his brother, Harrison, Den sensed Vigilante becoming Powerbonded, reminding him that him not to let his friends down. After invoking Powerbonded Vigilante, Den merged with him using his new Cindercloak ability and fought and defeated Powerbonded Antedeluvian. Before he could defeat Harrison however, Vigilante was disrupted by falling rocks and sent back to his Amulet. Abilities Like an assassin, Vigilante attacks with great speed. He excels in sword and knife skills and tends to combine these offensive skills with his agility. Quick and merciless, Vigilante serves his seeker, and if one is not careful Vigilante will take him out fast, with his dual sword wielder. Powerbonding Vigilante became Powerbonded with Den during the battle against the Betrayer and the Blood Spiral Brotherhood. Den merged with Vigilante through his "Cindercloak" ability in a similar fashion to how Lok Lambert merges with Powerbonded Kipperin. Powerbonded Vigilante can then separate himself from his Seeker in order to provide protection, such as when he used this ability to protect Den when the ruins of the Spiral Mark started to collapse. These titans sword strikes are powerful enough to defeat Powerbonded Antedeluvian. Gallery Vigilante Amulet.jpg|Vigilante's Amulet Vigilante Icon.jpg|Vigilante's Icon Vigilante3.jpg|Vigilante Vigilante Icon PB.jpg|Powerbonded Icon Vigilante PB.png|Powerbonded Vigilante Vigilante Cindercloak.png|Cindercloak Ability Trivia *Vigilante's summoning command is "Even the odds, Vigilante!" *The word vigilante is derived from the Spanish word for "watchman" and refers to one who enacts law enforcement without the legal authority. Vigilantes were prominent in European and American history during the absence of official law enforcement or a protective military force. Category:Titans Category:Draco-Titans Category:Warrior Titans Category:Powerbonded Titans Category:Huntik Foundation Titans Category:Medium Titans Category:Season 2 Titans